A Gift and a Curse
by iluvdogs0322
Summary: A dramatic twist on Chalek. When Chloe is a different type of Uniter how will people react, or should I say the Mai react. This will be a semi-ooc story, because of the twist
1. Chapter 1

**So …. Hi everyone this will be my first fanfic EVER! I came up with this idea while watching an X-Men movie and thought how cool would it be if someone had the power of having every power they could imagine? Since I like TNLOCK I will be doing a dramatic twist on it, it definitely won't be like any other one you have read… I really hope you enjoy and I will be posting more if I get enough reviews, if not it will be a one shot.**

**ENJOY!**

**I don't own the Nine Lives of Chloe King, but I do own this particular story plot.**

* * *

><p>As I walked down the alley way of San Francisco I had the feeling someone was watching me, but since I just escaped from a hell hole I called home I paid no attention. My name is Chloe King and ever since I was little I was special. I survived a massacre and I was the Uniter. This meant that I would Unite all supernatural races and would bring the world to peace. I was saved by who I thought was a good man, only to realize he was evil. He locked me in a 10 by 15 square foot room and the only time I was let out was to train. The Uniter not only is to bring peace and save the world, but also the Untier has every power imaginable… Although I really didn't want to be a vampire because I could already run fast and I liked human food better than blood. The worst part of it was the fact that if I find a mate, I will lose all my powers and turn into what my mate is, which means I only have their powers or abilities. (AN for example if she fell in love with wolverine from X-Men she would then be made out of metal and have metal claws lol) But I didn't want that. Was it selfish of me to want to keep all my powers? They are what make me unique…the uniter.<p>

*FLASHBACK*

This was the day I had everything planned out to escape. After training the guard was walking me back to… basically my jail cell made of concrete and I told him I had to go to the bathroom, he reluctantly let me go. I walked into the bathroom and sighed changed into the clothes I brought in there the other day, it was a guards uniform. I slowly opened the door and when the guard turned around I froze him and I moved him with my mind to the bathroom. I didn't want to kill him because despite the fact that he was helping an evil man hold me hostage, he was the only one nice to me, so to return the favor I spared his life. I closed the door and turned into him (look like hime) the voice and everything no one would be able to tell the difference. I quickly walked through the halls I had never been in before but by searching through people's memories I found my way out. I was shocked that none of the employees knew that I was being held hostage in the basement. How could this evil man I have only seen a few times in my life keep this from everyone?

*PRESENT*

I've been moving for hours and I finally made it to New York. It's not that long of a journey when you can run at incredible speed. I walked into a store went into the dressing room and found a picture of a what looked like 20 year old women and made myself look like her. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a white blouse and a pair of dark wash jeans and black heals I decided this was fine and left without a single word said to me. The guards that watched me in the basement were talking about a supernatural meeting that all races joined together to discuss important things the other week and this is where I was heading. I checked myself into a hotel by making the woman at the front desk want to give me a key. Man did I love my powers. They were a gift and a curse. Tomorrow was the first day of the meeting and as I lay on a bed for the first time ever I wondered what I should say I am when I got there. Should I say I'm a telepath or I can fly there was so many to choose from. Then it hit me how was I suppose to hide who I was in a room full of people just like me… there would also be telepaths there right? As I let my mind calm down I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock and people talking… stupid supersonic hearing. I decided I would eat the free breakfast downstairs and then maybe go steal some clothes so I wouldn't wear the same thing all the time. I wouldn't have to steal if I had money… but I do not want to rob a bank. So I did as planned and my heart started racing as I made my way to the arena's entrance where the meeting was to be held. I walked in and some people looked normal and others looked as if they belonged at a freak show. I felt at home, I was greeted with warm smiles and questions. I was soaking in all the attention when I saw him, he was some kind of race I never heard of…. Mai. They were the descendants of Bastet and were basically cat people. How odd I thought as I scanned his mind. He was beautiful to look at Blonde hair and brown eyes. His name was Alek and he was part of the San Francisco Pride. I wanted to immediately start trying out their abilities, like jumping and having cat claws, but I fought off the urge as I took my seat at the giant table. "Alright everyone thank you for attending this year's mutant meeting and I see we have some new faces," the old man said as he winked at me. He had a block on his mind so I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I was pretty sure he knew who I was. I put it in the back of my mind to ask him how he had stopped me from reading his.

* * *

><p><strong>This seemed like a good place to stop. So I know nothing interesting has really happened, but this was the intro and more dramatic stuff is going to happen. How do you like the whole she has every power thing and she knew who she was the whole time? Please review so I know what you guys like. If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me! I am open to anything. This is not meant to be a one shot , so be on the lookout for the next one!<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews and remember if you have any ideas or opinions let me know so I can make the story better for you guys. So I just wanted to let you know that I am in high school and I have AP summer reading assignments and all that fun stuff. I only have a few days until school so I'm sure with school starting the updates will be slower. BUUUT if I get enough reviews maybe I'll do one each weekend…. But hey there's still 7 days left! And sorry to one of the reviewers who said she wanted it dramatically...**

**I do not own Nine Lives of Chloe King, but I do own this story plot Chloe King with all the powers is just a figment of my imagination.**

* * *

><p>As I left the table to go get some refreshments I saw the old telepath. "Hey, excuse me!" I didn't know what to call him. I was defiantly not about to shout HEY OLD MAN WHO HAS A BLOCK ON HIS MIND! But he turned around….oops I guess he read my thoughts. He came over in a swift motion and said "You want to know how I keep you from reading my thoughts huh?" I just nodded my head. It's not a spell or anything <em>cool<em>," he whispered putting emphasis on the cool. "You must have a strong will to keep everyone out of your head… and that's it." I did as I was told and I could tell that he couldn't read my thoughts anymore, because a soft smile spread across his face and he let out a barely audible whisper "There you go….Uniter." I quickly thanked him and walked away thinking he was going to tell everyone my secret or lock me in a cage like the others.

I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going when I bumped into someone. I let out an "oomph," and looked up into the boys eyes. It was him again, Alek. "I'm so very sorry" he said in a British accent. _The British accent makes him even more desirable _I thought to myself. "It's alright" I said a bit shaky. "It's my fault I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Alek," He said as he extended his hand to me and I shook it wanting so bad to not let go. "Chloe." He smirked and that made me smile back. "I'm Mai, and part of the San Francisco pride." He said very proudly. I let the words "I know" slip from my mouth and he had a questioning look on his face, but before he could ask anything two women who were beautiful approached us; they both had long black hair flowing down and professional attire, which made me feel like I was under dressed in jeans. They smiled and told me their names – Jasmine and Valentina – Alek turned around and gestured towards me , "Valentina… Jasmine this is Chloe."

"Hello" I managed to squeak out, Valentina was beautiful, but she was even more intimidating than hulk! " So what exactly can she do?" Valentina questioned Alek about my powers. "I'm not sure Val, I just told her that I was Mai when you arrived." He said annoyed that she had interrupted us earlier. "I am not exactly sure what I would call myself," I said more as a question than as a statement. Confusion ran through their minds and I didn't need to read their minds to know that. All of the eyebrows came together and their eyes were puzzled. "I mean I have the ability to have any power I want," I said watching their faces relax in realization. "Oh," they all hummed in unison. And then Valentina whispered, "You're the Uniter?" and when my face went white she added, "Are you not?"

In the middle of chastising myself I realized she was inviting me to dinner. "Wait WHAT!" I exclaimed and started shaking my head and backing away. "I am no different than anyone else in this building and I certainly don't want to be treated like I am." I could tell I sort of hurt her feelings, but she didn't back down explaining that I was to save the world, the same crap I was told every day of my in the small basement. I was sick of it really, why was I the one to save the world I didn't ask for this.

I tried everything to get out of it, saying I didn't have a proper dress or place to live and just plain no, but she didn't listen. She explained to me that she could bring me to her house in San Francisco and I could live there for a while until I got my life together. She also said that she would give Jasmine her debit card and would let us go shopping. I reluctantly sighed and agreed. I could tell Valentina meant well by her thoughts and I didn't want to piss her off, so I let myself be dragged off by Jasmine who was so excited that she could go shopping. I looked at Alek for help, but he just smirked and shrugged.

I decided I would at least try to get to know Jasmine who was the one of the three people I was now to call family. Deep down inside I was kind of excited myself… not for shopping, but because of the fact that I would now be able to say I had a family. Spending 4 hours with Jasmine was actually pretty fun she told me a lot about being Mai and she apologized for her mom saying she was really persistent. I couldn't agree more to that statement and I could tell just from that, that Jasmine and I are going to be good friends.

* * *

><p><strong>So I decided to stop there thinking I shouldn't get to far into it. This was a shorter chapter, but I believe it was more interesting. I'm sorry that I am not putting Meredith in this story. BUT there will be Paul and Amy and even though they haven't known each other for their whole lives they are going to become the best of friends. So that I guess is your tid bit of information about the next couple of chapters. Please review and let me know what you think it means a lot to me. I have the chapters pre-made but i can definately tweak them for you if you give opinions :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**So hey everyone again thanks for reviewing they make me so happy and for putting this as your favorite AND subscribing. Okay so right now I'm listening to music and writing this while I should be writing my stupid history project, but hey got to keep the readers happy… right? Anyways this should be an interesting chapter. I just found an old rock song that describes Chloe and Alek perfectly! It is called if you could only see by tonice bad video great lyrics from 1996.**

**I do not own the Nine Live of Chloe King, but I do own this story plot.**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was time to leave and I packed up all my new clothes I had bought with Jasmine. At least now I didn't have to steal. Over the past two days Jasmine and I became closer than I expected. I told her all about my past and even cried for the first time ever. I didn't want to pretend to be strong anymore and I felt better while she hugged me. "The cars are out front with Alek," Jasmine told me. I walked out with my suitcase and my jaw dropped. The cars were beautiful… I don't know how else to describe them. Valentina drove a Jaguar XF, she said older Mai could only drive them. It was definitely her style it was electric blue, not dark and not bright. And there was another car they said was called and Aston Martin. This was Alek's car, it was black and mysterious. "Well quit staring and get in," Alek said taking my suitcase and he put it in the trunk. I did as I was told. I volunteered to ride with Alek because of two reasons 1)Valentina still scared me and 2) He's cute what else can I say.<p>

We had been driving for a few hours listening to the radio. We had just stopped at McDonalds to get something to eat. Alek brought over the food and I began to eat. "You don't talk much, do you?" He asked. "I'm sorry… I just… this is a lot to handle, I mean I went from being in a dirty filthy room to driving in an Aston Martin!" He just laughed at me and I smiled looking down at my fries. "You know school starts next week?" I looked up at him confused. He sighed and said "Don't tell me you don't know what school is…. You go and learn things like English, History, Math, and Science?" I realized what he was talking about, "Oh yes! I'm really good at that stuff" I said very excited. He shook his head and just smiled…_ Geek_ I heard him think. My smile faded away and I got up, "Let's go," I said a bit harsher than I intended. He got up and walked to the car. I got inside without saying a word and just looked out the window. This was the curse part of my powers I hated knowing everything someone was thinking about me, because most of the time it wasn't very nice… exhibit A. The song tourniquet came on by Evanescence and I reached down turning it up and drowning out his and my thoughts. I quickly learned the words and rhythm and began humming it. _I tried to kill the pain But only brought more (So much more) I lay dying and I'm pouring Crimson regret And betrayal I'm dying, praying Bleeding, I'm screaming "Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?" My God, my tourniquet Return to me salvation  
>My God, my tourniquet Return to me salvation<em> We arrived to the apartment and I walked to the elevator and pressed 18 waiting for Alek to open the door and then walked in. It was modern and sleek. My eyes flashed around taking in my new home. _Maybe I should try out their powers more and become more of them_, I thought to myself, after all I was living with them might as well fit in more.

"Ah I see you decided to show," Valentina said with a smile playing on her lips. I smiled back, but before I could say anything I was being dragged to my new bedroom, which was in between Alek's and Jasmine's room. It was painted a light green with a queen sized bed with elegant white comforter with delicate flowers matching the walls coming up from the bottom of the blanket. It was like my own sanctuary. "Do you like it?" Jasmine asked hopeful. "Like it? I love it!" I squealed and we were jumping up and down in the room. The days passed by pretty quick, I had started training the Mai way I was learning impossibly quick and I would soon be better than Alek and Jasmine put together. School was tomorrow and I was lying in my bed letting my imagination run wild. I woke up the next morning ready to start the day with a pair of black skinny jeans and blue shirt with a black leather cropped jacket with a pair of ankle boots. I thought I looked cute I hopped in the car with Jasmine and Alek and we drove off. I stepped out of the car and looked around the school was HUGE! I saw a red bug that I thought was cute drive up next to us and inside was a girl and a boy, one was named Paul the other Amy. They were cute together… and they just caught me staring at them. I looked through their minds and realized they were wondering why I was with the most popular guy in school and his cousin. Alek was the popular guy? Oh boy this day was going to be interesting.

*THE NEXT DAY*

School was super fun I loved all my classes and I met Amy and Paul face to face and now we are friends. I felt as if I've known them my whole life. I got a job at this thrift store and a girl named Lana is the manager. I could always feel she was tense, but I left it alone. I finished work for today and started my homework… although it only took me 30 minutes. I had training with Alek tonight since Jasmine was busy on a date, but I felt like there was something she wasn't saying… or thinking for that matter. So I slipped on some sweatpants and a tank top grabbed my running shoes and a hoodie and ran to the park to meet Alek. He was sitting on the bench smirking at me… I could see it even in the dark. I loved the Mai night vision. "You're late," he said. "Thank you Captain Obvious," I responded and plopped on the bench to put my running shoes on. We raced and fought each other… play fight of course.

After an hour I opted for a break and went to grab my water bottle. I was drinking when I heard a gasp. I dropped my water bottle and whipped around to find Alek laying on the ground with a knife in his chest. Panic hit me and I quickly called Valentina while carrying Alek in the other hand. This is the best time to have super strength. I ran as quickly as I could back to the apartment. Alek was mumbling something along the lines of "I'm tired, I want to go to sleep" I kept asking him to stay awake for me. I opened the door of the apartment to find a table with a sheet and medical supplies sitting beside it. I laid him down as gently as I could, but I was exhausted from shock. I could feel the blood on my shirt that had seeped through. It was warm and it made me feel like I was going to puke. I went to the bathroom and took off the shirt and threw it in the garbage.

I peeked out the bathroom door to see how things were going I could hear Alek's heart beat slowing and it scared me, but his breathing was even. "He will be fine," Valentina told me. She continued on, "Go take a shower and change and once you're done, he will be all better." I did as I was told when I got into the shower I watched all the blood that was on me go down the drain. When I was done and came back out the living room it was like nothing had happened. The table was gone and so was the blood and medical supplies. The only thing that was left to show it wasn't all a dream was a stitched up Alek laying down on the couch unconscious. I slowly walked over examining his cut. It didn't look that bad stitched and cleaned. I sat down beside him and his eyes fluttered open. "Chloe?" He breathed. "Yes?" I said. He asked if he could go to his bed I got up, helping him up along the way and watched him walk to his bedroom. I sighed knowing he was okay and sat on the couch, but then I heard him say my name again.

I walked into his room with a questioning look on my face. "Stay with me," He pleaded. I closed the door and crawled underneath the covers. It was quite comfortable, and I decided I didn't mind staying here tonight. He let out a sigh and put his arm around me. I didn't complain, I didn't even touch him fearing that I could cause him pain. I laid there listening to his heart and fell asleep in his bed, in his arms.

I woke up remembering what had happened and shot up out of bed. To my surprise there was no Alek. I padded to the kitchen where I heard some noise, he was in there making breakfast. I zeroed in on his shirtless chest to see that there was nothing but a thin pink scar. "Mai's heal fast" he said smiling at me. I went to the table that was already set and sat down. "You were scared huh?" he said with a smirk. "Are you saying I had no reason to be? You would have died if I would have left you out there all alone." He just smiled some more and took the seat next to me.

"You know you don't have the guts to leave me there. You, Chloe King, would cry if I died you know why?" He asked as if he knew something I didn't. "Why?" I shot back wanting to know what he had to say. "Because you like me, or should I say love… Yes you love me." I opened my mouth to say something back when he kept on talking. "You don't want to admit that you love me because if you do than you wouldn't have all the powers in the world to chose from. You would be stuck with the same ones that I have and your scared and you know it." He challenged me and I didn't have a response.

He was right and I didn't want to admit it. Good thing he wasn't a telepath and just Mai. Mai something I would be if I chose him and I would only be Mai. He was right the thought did scare me. He looked at me waiting for me to reply. I tried to find some sign that he was joking, but his heart beat was steady and so was his breathing. His thoughts were blank besides the thought of wanting to know what I had to say. I looked down at my plate and said "You know what…" Alek's eyes got hopeful for an answer. "You know what" I continued, "I'm not hungry this morning," and with that I got up and went to my room to change for school. Even though I didn't verbally answer him that was enough of an answer for him and he felt like he had won.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I'm really happy with this chapter<strong>. **I'm thinking about doing a chapter in Alek's point of view, so review and tell me what you think about that, and of course what you think about this chapter. Um just to let everyone know I love Jasmine and Valentina, I would never kill them and thank goodness I don't have Brian in my story… yet … Idk tell me if you think he should be added. So now im going to re write 25 summaries and thesis statements and an essay... FUN! lol Thank you for reading **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is going to be in Alek's point of view the whole time I'm trying it out and if I don't like it or if I get negative reviews I will go back to only Chloe, and if I get positive reviews I will switch on and off. I made it short so I couldnt mess up too bad lol. **

**So I just wanted to let you know something about my life... if you want. But anyways so I have 3 days til school and Im so ready. This weekend we won our first football game looks like we are gonna be back on top. And I went to my friends dieciséis cumpleanos... sorry the n doesnt work on this website. But i wanted to say Im thinking of writing a story based in Spain. I reeeaaaaaaaaalllllllyyyy want to go there in college and move there eventually. so if you guys think you might be interested I might actually do it. It wont be in spanish, although I might post spanish lyrics.**

**THE MUCH AWAITED STORY... after reading all that lol**

**I do not own the Nine Lives of Chloe King, BUT I do own this thing called a story plot…**

**Thought I should mix it up some**

* * *

><p>I walked into school with a smug look. I had gotten to Chloe and I knew it. The day flew by and I was walking out to my car, when I heard Chloe talking to the outcasts of the school—Amy and Paul. I listened in on what they were talking about. "I'm so glad you got Jasmine's mom to let us sleep over." UGH I can't believe Val agreed to such a thing. I jumped in the car and sped all the way home. I was there in 3 minutes flat. I went up the elevator and opened the door to find Jasmine sitting there waiting for me.<p>

"You've been ignoring me all day and now I want some answers." She said harshly. Just like Val I thought. I sighed and sat down next to her. "I want to know what happened the other night. Chloe seems a little flustered about it and my mom told me I had to ask you." She said getting frustrated. "I was training Chloe when I was attacked by the Order, I believe they are after us and Chloe." She nodded taking in what I had said. "So that explains the new scar I saw this morning, but what about Chloe? Why was she too upset to talk about it?" Why did Jasmine have to ask the one question I didn't want to tell her? I never kept secrets from her, so I decided to tell her the truth, the whole truth. "She slept with me last night," Jasmine's eyes grew wide, but I cut her off before she could say anything. "Not like that, just sleeping… I promise. Well at breakfast I pointed out that she was falling for me and she got upset, but the truth is I've already fallen for her." I looked away from Jasmine and at the ground. She touched my shoulder and whispered what I already knew, "Alek you know that Mai love is forever. You can never turn back, even if she doesn't love you back." It was my turn to nod my head, but it was because I didn't want to say the words I know out loud.

I got up as soon as Amy, Paul, and Chloe came through the door. I slid past them out the door giving one last look at Jasmine and broke into a run. I don't know where I was going, but I had no will to stop. I ran on rooftops flipping and enjoying myself. I felt as if I could breathe for the first time in a while. I finally made my way to Matt's house. He was another basketball player and the only other male Mai within miles. I told him what was going on and he said "I'm sorry about that bro, but it's cool that you get to be with the Uniter all the time. Mai love sucks I know man. I fell for Anna from the Berlin, Germany Pride, but I barely see her. The difference is that she loves me back, but can't leave Germany yet." I half listened to what he was saying. Wishing I was in his shoes with a girl that loved me back, I thought Chloe loved me, or at least had a crush on me, but now I'm beginning to doubt myself. I thanked him for his help, if he really was any and returned to the apartment.

I was then bombarded with questions, "Human food or cat food? Toilet or litter box? Do you have some kind of call like batman?" I shook my head in disbelief for one thing that Chloe told humans what we are and that Paul had such silly questions. "Human, Toilet, and no" I said pushing past him. Chloe came around the corner, and had a giant smile on her face, but when she saw my anger it quickly faded into fear. "I'm sorry" she said as if I had beaten her. I couldn't control how mad I was and unleashed it on her, "You think just because you're the Uniter you can go around and tell HUMANS about us? Let's just write it in the sky for everyone to know! You are so lucky your lives mean a lot more than mine," I stopped in recognition of what I had just said. Her face was gut wrenching for me to look at she was sad and mad and… "Lives?" She whispered so soft that only I could hear her. I nodded "Yes and I'm sorry I didn't mean to lash out on you" I quickly walked to my room before she could reply closing the door and slamming my fists against it. Val had bought me a steel door that I couldn't break whenever I got mad, so I wasn't worried about that. I heaved myself on my bed and let my thoughts take over me not caring anymore if Chloe was listening.

_What is wrong with me? It's like I'm not myself around her, instead I act like a little kid that has a crush on his friend's older sister. I'm not good enough for her._ That was my last thought before much needed sleep took over my body.

* * *

><p><strong>**ATTENTION PLEASE READ**<strong>

**So I decided to stop there because I wanted to know what I should do next. Leave reviews and let me know whether I should tell this same part of the story in Chloe's point of view if you are interested in what you missed in the sleepover and what not…. Or if I should continue on in Alek's point of view OR (there are too many options just kidding) if I should pick up where this chapter ends in Chloe's point of view. I really want to write what you guys want so let me know and the next chapter will be out whenever I get some answers from you guys. So thanks everyone for reading and I hope I lived up to your expectations.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I wanted to apologize for making you wait so long... school... I know. Plus my Microsoft word is not working so I will have to use my word pad which I hate with a passion. It has no spell check. I'm still very upset about the season finale. If they get a 2****nd**** season you know that Brian is going to wake up and Val and Jasmine are going to be dead. Super upsetting.**

**I do not own Nine Live of Chloe King, or Jasmine and Val would never have died they would have kicked Zane's ass.**

**BTW this chapter is going to be the same as the last, but in Chloe's POV.**

* * *

><p>I was frustrated as I walked in school, more at myself than anyone else. I didn't want to talk to anyone, but obviously Amy couldn't tell. "Hi!" She chirped in a happy voice. "Hey what's wrong?" she said after she got a good look at my face. "Nothing, just a bad day… that's all." She smiled at me, "It's only 7:00 and you're saying it's a bad day, well we could change that." I looked at her not having a clue about what she was going to say. "You live with Alek, Jasmine, and her Mom, right? Well you could call her mom and ask to have a sleep over. Whatchya think?" She blended together her last question.<p>

"I like the idea," I said as I was grabbing my phone to call Valentina. She immediately said yes and I was genuinely happy for the first time today. After that school was the last thing on my mind I was ready to have my first sleepover. We walked out to her car—Amy, Paul, and I. "I'm so glad you got Jasmine's mom to let us sleep over." She smiled and got in the car. "You should really call her Ms. V or something. Hey why don't we stop and get coffee first?" So we went to the little store next to the thrift store where I worked. Heading back to the apartment I was getting nervous. I opened the door and immediately Alek got up and left. I watched him run away going down the stairs because it was faster. If only Amy and Paul weren't here I could go after him.

We watched a movie while painting our nails and doing facials. All things I lied about doing before, and of course Paul only watched the movie although he let us paint his nails clear. I had told Amy and Paul what I was… Leaving out that I was the freak and could do anything. I also let them know about Jasmine, Valentina, and Alek being Mai. I was so glad to get it off my chest, and I left to go get some popcorn and drink. As I was turning the corner, Alek showed up. He sweat made him glisten in the kitchen light and I couldn't stop looking at him, but he wasn't paying attention to me Paul was asking stupid questions. OH NO! PAUL! As I was going to stop Paul slightly laughing at his questions, when Alek whipped around and gave me a death stare. "I'm sorry," I didn't get much time to speak when he started yelling at me. You think just because you're the Uniter you can go around and tell HUMANS about us? Let's just write it in the sky for everyone to know! You are so lucky your lives mean a lot more than mine?" I was standing there listening to my lecture…. Wait I had lives? I asked the question out loud, but only the last word came out, "Lives?" I whispered, scared he would start yelling again. His only response was a quick nod and a soft "Yes, lives." He left then, and about a second later I heard a loud bang that made all of us jump.

I kept myself preoccupied with Amy and Paul, so that I wouldn't intrude on his thoughts it was so hard I wanted to know exactly what he was mad about. But after about 10 minutes I heard his heart beat and breath slow, he fell asleep and it was only 8:00. Oh well I shrugged and went back to watching my movie. We fell asleep at 2 in the morning. Amy was the first to wake up. I heard her in the kitchen. I heard her accusing someone, "Why don't you just tell her you love her? I know that she likes you too, or is the most popular guy that has way too much confidence scared to be rejected?" I silently laughed at her taunting, but then I realized she said most popular guy and my assumption was right. "Mai's fall in love forever, and I want it to be Chloe's choice." I heard Alek say. My face fell flat. CRAP! He was in love with me? Forever?

* * *

><p><strong>So I had to leave a cliff hanger to make up for such a short chapter. Now Chloe knows, but what will she do about it? You will have to wait and read. I have something super exciting for the next chapter! Thanks for reading and review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone so this is late... I know but AP is kicking my butt i have a quiz every day and a lot of definitions to write... so as you can imagine Im pretty much tired of writing... lol Also there are a lot of spelling mistakes... sorry (word pad) heres the story**

**I do not own Nine Lives**

* * *

><p>I sucked in air and jumped out of bed, what Alek had just said was stuck in my mind. Wow he really loved me forever? Hmm I have to admit it doesnt sound that bad. I mean... just look at him I dont believe anyone can call him ugly, and his accent... I shook my head to stop my crazy thoughts. I jumped in the shower and then ran downstairs to find everyone waiting for me. Sorry I said as I jumped in the car.<p>

We decided to go get coffee and then go to the park, but little did I know we were dropping off Amy and Paul and doing a POP training session. Damn it I thought as I started my 10 mile run, and this was only a warm up! I got back to where Jasmine and Alek were standing and I grew angry... these people get to sit here and watch me do the work and they dont have to do anything... that is not how it works. I didnt sign up for the Army.

So as I kept running and I fell to my knees with an umph. Alek came running over and was questioning me on if I was alright or not. I opened my eyes, smiled, and playfully pushed him. He looked shocked I jumped up and he tried catching me, but I was hopping right out of his reach with a smile glowing on my face.

"You know you look like you need to run 10 miles," I joked. I didnt truely believe this, but it sure did get a rise out of him. His mouth dropped in shock. "Oh thats it Chloe, youre going down." I ran slower than normal so that he had a chance of catching up with me. He finally did tackling me to the ground. I just laughed, but when I looked in his eyes I immediatly stopped. He leaned in and I closed my eyes. This is it, I thought, and his lips brushed mine ever so gently. I opened my eyes to find no one there.

What the fuck! He was just there. I saw him on the oppisite side of the park with an emotionless face. Was he meaning to do that, or did I imagine it. I wasnt going to let it go, so I ran over to him, and confronted him. "What was that?" I questioned him. He just smiled and said what ever you want it to be... Well then Mr. Deep and Mysterious. "I think you should tell me what exactly that meant for you." I wasnt going to be played as a fool.

He sighed and sat down on the bench which I hadnt even realized we walked up to. "Well to be completely honest..." UGH why did he stop? I looked over in the direction he was staring in and found that there was Valentina with folded arms over her chest and tapping her foot. OH... That's why he stopped. Even being the Uniter and all she still scared me. We slowly walked up to her.

"Well?" she said, as if we were supposed to know what she meant. "Well... What?" I repeated back. She was just staring at me. I decided the easiest way to know what she wants is to read her mind. So I did... wait... why cant I read what she is thinking? I gasped, something that came involuntary to what I just realized. I was no longer Uniter of all mythical and mutant creatures,no, I was now Uniter to the Mai race.

"You knew this was going to happen?" I whispered, absorbing the fact that I no longer had the ability to kill someone with a single thought... or run as far as I use to. "Yes," She said without hesitation. "I was hoping it would happen sooner, but now seems like a good enough time as ever." What was she talking about? " Well now that youre Mai and only Mai, I would like to send you and your lover to the top Mai school in the world." Ew lover! I only thought he was cute and now we are using the conotation that I'm sleeping with him?

Alek never said anything. Maybe he was shocked himself. I mean for me to change into just one creature the other creature had to love me back. So that means I love him AND he loves me... what was love anyways I had never felt it in my life... only hate. Love is such a strong word and I couldnt believe I was in love with Alek. I wanted to ask where this school was, but before I could my eyes began burn. I yelled and my hands flew to my face. I had never experienced pain like this. I felt hands on my back, but I wouldnt be able to tell you who was touching me. Just as quick as the pain had come, it left. I relaxed and opened my eyes, and I heard many gasps not to mention an exceptionally loud one from Jasmine who was now right in front of me.

Im sure I had a confused look on my face because Jasmine dug out a mirror and handed it to me. My eyes... they were bright green and huge. The slits in the middle were scary for me to look at, but that wasnt the only thing that changed. Also my hair grew much longer than before almost goddess like and I looked down at my burning risk to find a tattoo of the Mai symbol on my wrist.

"Welcome to our pride," Valentina said with a wide smile. I looked at Alek and Jasmine who were both shocked and excited. I took their hands and got up only to walk back to my prides home. Pride I thought and I hummed in happiness at the thought of it.

* * *

><p><strong>So Yep crappy spelling I know. BUT hopefully the story makes up for it. Dont worry now I can do a lot with Chloe and Alek... Yay! Tell me what you think and help me with some ideas please.<strong>

**Reveiw for faster update... because quite frankly I have a ton of homework, but the more reviews the more motivated I am to write for you guys.**

**Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey so I finally have a bit of time to write so I thought I would ... reminder that spelling will not be perfect... but hey thats what you get when your computer that came with microsoft says you didnt pay for it. well i just want to add I paid 400 dollars for you! lol Im very angry at Microsoft right now.

I dont own the Nine lives of Chloe King

* * *

><p>If this was love, than it was an unspoken love. A love everyone saw was occuring, but no one wanted to confront. I was part of the no one. I personally didnt feel like talking to Alek about what just went on an hour ago, so I jumped in the shower and just let the water run. I was thinking about everything that had happened when I slipped and fell in shower hitting the back of my head on the faucet. "Shit," I exclaimed as I put my hand to my head and pulled it back to my face to find blood. The water was completely red within moments. It hurt my head for the water to run on it. Good thing I was done actually showering.<p>

I turned off the shower and stepped out when I suddenly felt dizzy. Ugh now I couldnt heal myself anymore. So I wrapped a towel around me not even bothering to actually put on clothes and got Valentina and Jasmine. They parted my hair and found that the wound wasnt that bad and should heal at Mai speed in about 2 days. Mai speed definately wasnt as fast as what I couldve done just yesterday.

Alek came in my room and ran over to me as soon as he saw the blood. "What happened? Are you okay? Did someone attack you?" He grew more angry as he kept asking questions. I guess this is what you call love? I couldnt tell you for sure, but I can tell you I was glad he was here... and glad I had put on clothes.

I explained to him what happened and I was surprised he didnt laugh at me for my silly accident. "Still getting used to just being Mai," I shrugged. Jasmine and Valentina had left Alek and I to ourselves. "Yeah about that," He went on to explain... " I didnt know you cared about me too, and Im so sorry that I didnt say anything back here," He nodded his head towards Valentina's room. "I can honestly say Im excited about going to the Mai school." He smiled a reassuring smile.

I looked down to see my newfound tattoo of the Mai. I must admit it was beautiful. I felt beautiful. "I like it" He muttered. I looked up and smiled "Me too, and I guess it will be a fun experience." I hugged him... "Thanks," I whispered in his ear. "For what?" He questioned.

"For Everything," I said.

##############################################################################

Alright Everyone I know its short but I just started my job and my neighbor just passed away and many unmentionable, terrible things have been happening. So I thought of this story while listening to Jojo's new song marvin's room PS! this has bad language.

My phone was buzzing and I didnt want to pick it up until I heard "Hello? I'm just out right now. Just been drinking Jack. What are you doing? I miss you. Wanna come over? Where are you with are you alone?"

I snatched the phone and spoke into the mic. "I have been up three days Adderall and redbull This call is a mistake There's something strong in this water bottle I hear you got a new chick But that's a little Barbie doll I feel so pathetic But you still haven't heard it all."

"Fuck that new girl that you like so bad. shes not craxy like me i bet you like that. I said fuck that new girl thats been in your bed and when youre in her i know im in your head"

He said "Are you drunk right now?" "Im just saying you could do better" I replied. "You know I didnt mean that" He said. I ended the call without another word. I loved him, but of course I fell in love with all my boyfriends. I know that I'm in high school and I shouldnt be drinking, but I couldn't help it. The worst fact was that now I had to go to school tomorrow, and my school was a private Catholic school in Rhode Island.

I fell asleep to the sound of my phone buzzing over and over. Ryan should really stop calling. When I woke i found 25 text messages that said about the same thing. "**Im so sorry Brooke. Will you just talk to me**."

I got up and pulled on my tan pants and blue polo with our school logo stitched on it. We had uniforms... let me just tell you it made getting dressed ten times easier. Today I knew I was going to have to see Ryan because we had religion class together. And here comes the worst day ever I thought as I walked in school.

* * *

><p>So whatya think of my new idea?<p>

Comment or updates will be slower.


	8. QUESTION

HI ALL! ITS SUMMER TIME!

I know I haven't written in such a long time but Im willing to write again. Please let me know if you want me to finish a gift and a curse.

ALSO I was thinking about writing a story about Tokio Hotel, who I recently re-fell in love with.

Please PM me or review, or just try to get a hold of me to let me know what you guys would want.

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
